Sidianite x Lucy
RP *A female fox was walking down a path close to a forest, seeming to be chatting to herself, but got any closer and it was noticeable there was another voice. She was in attire of Black and yellow, the shirt was yellow with a black scraf, her skirt was yellow with black flame pattens. She had black gloves with yellow edges and strange flame-style shoes and socks. She was walking* Lucy: So, Ser demon, why are you stuck with me again? Skull:*It was a male voice that reply* Because of that stupid experiment you were forced in, and that gem-being suffer too! Lucy:Hm... I see... *she kept walking.* *A tree falls behind them with a loud thud* Lucy: Huh? *She turn around to look* Skull: Be careful, Experiment 12 Lucy: It's Lucy, you demon! *She snapped to the skull* Skull:*It had red eyes as it looks back at her*I'm sorry, Brat! *A loud shout is heard as a a tall black hedgehog with a black trenchcoat and purple highlights jumps into their view* Lucy: EK! *She was startled from the Black Hedgehog's appearances, suddenly bright blue energy form and a 18' Bamboo staff form in her hand in defenses.* Skull:*It seem to closed its eyes and had a sweatdrop* Quick Reflexes. *he looks at her with his seemingly soulless looking eyes and let's loose a growl* Sidianite: What do you think you're doing here girl? Lucy: *She still had the bamboo staff ready* Walking down this path peacefully till a tree fall behind me. *She had a sweatdrop* Why are you here? *She lifted an eyebrow* I mean, it's none of my business turly what your doing or anything, but making a tree fall like that isn't safe. I mean, you could have crushed me. Skull: If you were paying attention, it wouldn't have -_- Lucy: Shiut up Demon in the skull! Your trap, you can't say anything about me paying attention! Skull:*Has a sweatdrop* Got a point there. Lucy: I'm glad we have finally agree on something. *Had suddenly ignore Sidianite as she had her talk with the strange skull being.* Sidianite: Are you talking to a skull? Lucy:*Blushes a tiny bit since she was called out about that* Yes, and!? The skull talks back! Skull: Yes, I do -_-; Sidianite: There's no reason to be so rude about it. And why would you talk to the skull? Lucy: Because... Um.... *thinking* Skull: I'm the only thing keeping her company, and beside, I am a demon trapped in a skull, not just some talking skull! Lucy: Your a skull head piece that talks, Demon. I am kinda, like, the only person that knows you were not this way before. Skull: This is what I get being stuck with a child -_- Lucy: Hey! *seems pissed*I am not a child! Skull:*A demon scarf-like claw pointed at Lucy from the skull piece,* You act like one! Lucy:*angry* That is because I was left behind by my family because of you! Skull: And your not blaming the gem being connected to your neck!? Lucy: Of course not! You are the only one talking beside me! * The skull piece and Lucy seem to be arguing now.* Sidianite:*looks annoyed and his left eye with the scar starts to twitch* Lucy:*Crosses her arms, annoyed now as she shuts her eyes and suddenly was quiet* Skull: Hey! You don't do the silent treatment to me! Damn it! Stop that! Lucy:*Still had her eyes close, arms crossed and ignoring the skull now* Skull: Damn female... Sidianit:*clears his throat* Are you arguing? Lucy:*Staying quiet.* Skull: I'm a guy and she's a girl, I think Arguing has been very common -_-; Sidianite:*grabs the skull* Hm...I don't think you should be arguing with her. Maybe if you stopped antagonizing her. Skull:*The demonic claw scarf appears from the shadow, it was just a clip piece really, as the claws grip Sidianite's hand.* Look Dude, if you were a demon trapped in this stupid, tight place because of this girl due to her being an experiment; instead of going out and doing demon stuff. I think you be antagonizing her too since that's all I can do! Lucy:*Open her eyes, confuse as she watches* I need that... *she pointed at the skull piece* Sidianite: Is it her fault though? Do you deserve to attack her just because you don't get to do what you want? Skull: Of course, I'm forced to control the shadow energies inside of her, and I am the last of my kind, thank you very much! Lucy:*Confuse in why Sidianite was talking about this. She frowns*My parents left me because i was consider a failed experiment... Sidianite: *groans* you're the most stubborn skull I've ever seen... At least you got something out of it. I was disowned by my father at the age of twelve just because I wouldn't listen to what he told me to do. My mom abandoned me to his care just because she could only take my sister or she claimed, and all I got out of it was an attitude, and a name change. Skull: Hmph, I could care la- Lucy:*she suddenly grab the skull from Sidianite, her body was shiver as she finally clip to her headband* You could have killed me if you two kept talking... *she mutter, her gray eyes almost dull as she frown, before they regain life* Sidianite: My apologies. Lucy:*she frowns* It's fine, you didn't know... Shadow magic is the nature's magic of death, while life magic, is well, nature's magic of life. I have both in me, but I can't control much, so I was a failure of an experiment, and my parents stopped loving me after that, then they abandoned me one year later... Sidianite: That kind of magic seems powerful....parents should help nurture that gift instead of leaving it to fester. Lucy:*She frowns*I sadly only have this demon trapped in a skul hand piece and a gem being that is on my scarf. *she touch the gem gently* The gem helps me control the life energy, and the demon help me control the shadow energy. If I have them off of me for long periods of them, I start feeling the affects of the energies... My parents wanted me to already be nurture from the experiment testing, but I couldn't gain enough to be 'nurture' to say. Sidianite: Oh. How do you get nurture? Lucy:I can't... *she frowns* That's the issue, I don't have enough shadow and life energy in my very being to be nurtured... Sidianite: Oh. Well I don't see why a girl should have to walk alone. Perhaps I could accompany you? Cause I lost my way anyway. Lucy: Um... sure, I wasn't really walking towards anywhere... I... Kinda got no place to go... Sidianite: Well, still. Lucy:Alright... Sidianite: *stands next to her* Lucy:Well, let's go... *she started walking.* Sidianite: Mm...*he follows her* Lucy:*Walking in silences, thinking of what to say*... Sidianite: So what's your name? Lucy: It's Lucy... *She frown a little* Sidianite: Mine is Sidianite, but feel free to call me Sidian for short. I'm not gonna attack you or anything to relax. Lucy: I'm always stress... *She looks to Sidianite* It's not because of you Sidianite, I am consider a fail experiment, if the lab people find out that I'm still alive, they might try to kill me... Sidianite: Oh I see...You know you could always ask someone to help you. Lucy: I haven't found anyone to help, mainly cause it's the demon's fault for scaring people off due to him being a talking skull head piece. Skull head piece: HEY! Lucy: It's true, I get help by now if you weren't so chatty. *she sighed, frowning to herself* Sidianite: He doesn't scare me. Lucy: you find him annoying, truly... But... *She frowns*I don't know what to do... *She looks to the ground* Sidianite: I find him annoying yes, but he doesn't bother me that much. I guess I could help you. Lucy:*She looks to him*Really? *she frowns a little.* Sidianite: Yes I guess. Sides, I'd hate to see anyone suffer just because of someone's pathetic work. Lucy:*She blinks, then nods*Well... I need a place to stay first, I couldn't find anywhere to live... Sidianite: *sighs* Guess that house I bought could work. Either that or the place I currently live in. Lucy: Either is fine... Sidianite: Guess it's the place I live in now. Promised to help...juust keep the skul quiet and I'll see if if I can find a room for you when we get there. Lucy: I'll try to keep the demon quiet, I'm sure his just thinking right now. Sidianite: It's a long way there...Gonna have to do somethin that'll get us there quicker. Lucy:*thinking*Hm... I don't know how we can get there quicker... Maybe use one of my forms? I mean, both of my forms can fly... Sidianite: Really? Hmmm...I guess it could work... Lucy:*She nodded, touching the gem on her scarf before she glows in a light blue light. The hair style slightly changed as well as her outfit, her eyes also change to light blue. She has a light blue halo over her head and light blue angel wings appear. Her outfit was just plain yellow.* Where shall we be going? *A sweet smiles appear as her voice was like an angel almost.* Sidianite:*blinks* Uh...It's an island home. Used to be a prison til I fixed it up and made it a home for myself. It's got some extra rooms for you, *sweatdrop* Please don't be frightened by that. I made the cells into fullblown rooms, It's more of a hotel now if you will. Life Lucy:*She smiles sweetly* No worry, none of us are frighten when you said it used to be a Prison, I mean, after all! You did fix it up and clean it like you said. *She smiles sweetly* I am speaking on behalf of Lucy herself, I'm life Lucy! The form of Life energy itself! Sidianite: Thanks. But yeah it's an island. You're a fast flyer right? If you are then we'll see it in no time if you come to an island. Life Lucy:*She nodded*I am a far more faster flier than the shadow energies one. *Her angel wings suddenly became part of her back and were bigger than before, holding her hand out as she smiles*Well, shall we fly? Sidianite:*takes her hand* Sure. Let's go. Life Lucy: Alright! hold on *She started flying in the air, still holding onto Sidianite's hand as she suddenly zooms off over the trees. Her angel wings flapping.* Sidianite: Woahhhh!!! Life Lucy:*dodges some taller trees before flying higher almost to the clouds with Sidianite. She smiles sweetly* Is this fast enough? *She was now gliding with the wind that blew* Sidanite: THIS IS AWESOME!! Huh? Oh yeah this is a perfect speed. Life Lucy:*Smiles, gliding even more as she looks glance around, smiling at the sight of birds far towards the left of them.* Sidianite: I'm flying with the birds! *he looks down as they enter a region with water* Hey I think we're almost there. Life Lucy:*She smiles sweetly* Alright! Tell me when we need to fly down! *She looks over to the waters, smiling sweetly* Sidianite:*he points to a grey and purple building rested on an island* There! That's the prison. Stop just beside the beach. Life Lucy: Alright! *She suddenly angle them both to where she suddenly zoom down, before gliding over the sea to where Sidianite's feet almost touched the waters before slowing down beisde the Beach. She gently landed him on the ground before she floated down to the ground herself, she smiles as she spin to look at him* How did you like that? Sidianite: That was awesome. You're cool. Life Lucy:*she smiles sweetly, the wings become small again*I'm glad you think that. Now, I have to return to my gem form. *She waves.* Lucy will be extremely tired, so you know. *She pull the ribbon on her headband before she disappears into a light blue light and the normal lucy stoof there, seeming tired*mmm... Sidianite:*picks her up* Tired hm? Your life form told me you would be. Lucy:*She smiles a tiny bit, tired through*Yea... These forms take a lot out of me... Sidianite: I got you. Hope you don't mind me carrying you. Lucy:*she shook her head*I... don't mind... Sidianite:*carries her to the prison where he opens the door with his foot* *the inside of the prison is exactly how he described it but has a small circular platform on the bottom floor* Sidianite: Choose which room. I have alot. Lucy: I don't... Truly care what room I get... As long as I can get some rest... Sidianite:*opens the platform's door* This is my room but I guess you can sleep in it. Lucy:*She had a tiny blush, but didn't say anything as she nodded quietly.* *the platform has a bed in the corner with two TVs on the otherside* Sidianite:*rests her on the bed* Get some rest. I'll sit outside.*he leaves* Lucy:*she nodded weakly, closing her eyes and fall asleep.* Sidianite:*rests against the wall and sighs* Never thought I'd be letting someone into this place...Never thought I'd meet someone else in my stress relieving place. Lucy:*Sleeping, she shivers as she curls*... Sidianite:*looks in* Forgot to put the covers on her... *he walks in and puts the blankets over her, he sits down beside her and starts watching the tv on mute* Lucy:*Sleeping, still curled up, but not shivering anymore*... Sidianite:*turns it off and closes his eyes, he falls asleep*... Lucy:*sleeping, her ears twitched as she mutter in her sleep a bit.* Sidianite:*wakes up a bit after hearing her mutter* Hm? Lucy:*Still mutter, her body shakes a little*''I'm so sorry...'' *those were the only words that could be made out of the mutters so far* Sidiante: *he gently shakes her* Lucy:Mmm... *she starts to open her eyes a little*... Sidianite: Are you alright? Lucy:*She sits up, sighing quietly as she rub her forehead*I'm fine... I was just... remembering the past... Sidianite: Does it affect you that much? Lucy: It does... *she frowns.* I still don't understand why, it shouldn't really matter to me anymore... Of course, it doesn't help that my parents loved me so much, and had so much hopes till i turn 12, then they toss me into the experiment testing in hopes that I could boost their pride... *She sighed, closing her eyes.* Sidianite: Mm...I see...my mother was someone who never even wanted a family. My father...let's just say he and I despised each other. Lucy:*she looks to him* Irony about that... *She blinks, before thinking* I don't remember much of my parents anymore, I try to forget them... Sidianite: Lucy is it? Lucy: Yes, that is my name... *looks to Sidianite.* Sidianite: I apologize if I sound horrible but that's the past. If you let yourself be bothered by it you'll never get to enjoy life to the fullest. You'll never get to feel happy, you'll never get to make friends...and you'll risk the chance of never falling in love...Look at me talking, I'm so hypocritical cause I never even followed this... Lucy:*she sighed, looking to the ground* Like I said, I'm trying to forget the past. But, dreams are a different story, Sidianite... Sidianite: Then think about what makes you happy and dream about the future instead of the past. Lucy:*she frowns as she looks at the ground*What makes me happy... *she mummbles a bit.* Sidianite: Someone you care about. Something that you hold dear to you. Lucy:*she hugs her knees, thinking, but she only frown even more*... Sidianite:*sits next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder* Go ahead and think. Lucy:*she had tiny blush appear on her cheeks, no noticeable as she close her eyes*... *-mind- who do I really want to protect?...* Sidianite:*let's go and sits next to her* I can wait. Lucy:*she opens her eyes, sighing a bit*I'll... have to think over it longer... Sidianite: Ok. Lucy: *She nodded to Sidianite.* *-mind- Could it be him I want to protect? I've feel different when I'm around him... It could just be me...* Sidianite:*gets a cup and walks away, he comes back with some water* I really should get something for a drink in this part. Like a refridgerator maybe... anyway here*he hands her the cup* Thought you might be thirsty. Lucy:Thank you... *she takes the cup, drinking some of the water.* Sidianite: I understand this must be hard for you, trying to move on and think about the future but believe me. I had the same problem. For a long time I was too caught up in the past. But you're lucky. Lucy:*She sips the water, looking to him in slight confusion.* Sidianite: I understand if you're confused so let me make it easier. you have time to deal with it, and that most of the time makes you a better person. I didn't and I was forced to fight it... Lucy: Oh... *she frowns a bit.* Sidianite: And now look at me. I'm a person everyone calls savage, just because I was angry at myself...and you saw how I took that tree down. Lucy: I... Wouldn't call you Savage, if you are angry with yourself; then your angry with yourself. Only people who try to harm others because they hate themselves can be call Savage. Sidianite: Really? the worst thing is, in that fght I lost something dear to me. Lucy:Hm? *looks to Sidianite.* Sidianite: I lost my family. My mother and sister vanished, my brother's missing, and my dad's....*sighs* And I hated being alone as a child. Lucy:*she frown*I only lost everything I care about because I was a failure... Sidianite: Guess we're both kinda the same huh? Lucy:Yea... *she looks to the ground, frowning a bit* It's why my past is haunting me... I care for my parents so much, and yet they left me behind cause I was a failure in their eyes... Sidianite: But you're not a failure. Even if you ddn't get enough to sustain yourself you're still able to use these power aren't you? Lucy:*She nodded* My parents didn't care if I could use the powers, they want me to get enough to sustain myself and be able to use the powers... *she closed her eyes, hugging her knees closer to her* They were selfish.... Sidianite:*tilts her head to meet his eyes* So why be sad about them leaving? If they made that decision then you can't blame themselves. Live your own life, don't let them rule you even when they left. Be happy, make your own decisions. Lucy:*She blushed a tiny bit, but looked away a bit*That's my issue, I haven't come across anything that would help me make my descisions yet... I'm still searching... Sidianite:*hugs her* Make your decisions...you have plenty of time Lucy. Lucy:*Blushes a bit more from him hugging her*... *She looks to her knees*... Sidianite:*tilts her head to where their eyes meet*, his eyes having a soft tone of concern* Take as much time as you need... Lucy:*Her eyes were flutter a bit as her eyes were looking into his*O-Okay... Sidianite: If you need to rest then you can stay here at my home if you'd like. Lucy:*she nodded a little.* Sidianite:*pats her head and smiles* Lucy:*Blushes as he pat her head*... Sidianite: Lucy can I ask you something? Lucy:Huh? *She looks into his eyes, confuse.* Sidianite: You keep blushing. How come? Lucy: I... Don't truly know... *she looks away.* Sidianite: Maybe you think of something you like? Lucy:M-Maybe... Sidianite: That's good. What? Lucy: I... *Her mind seem to have gone blank*I don't remember... Sidianite: *in his head* Is she blushing because of me? *out loud* That's alright take your time. Lucy:*She nodded quietly.* *-in her mind- I know what I'm blushing... I just don't want to tell him... I don't want to feel the feeling of being rejected again...* Sidianite: *clears his throat* so lucy. My TV can play movies. Would you like to watch one? Lucy:*She seem to snap out of her thoughts*Erm... Sure. Sidianite:*turns the tv on and holds one in front of her* Would you like to see this one? Lucy: Sure. *she blinks.* Sidianite:*turns it on* There. Lucy:*Watching* Sidianite:*Watching with her* Lucy:*trying to watch it even more, her eyelids starts closing, but she was forcing them to stay open.* Sidianite:*rests his head on hers and noticed her eyes was closing* Lucy:*She blushed a tiny bit at the touch of his head on hers.*... Sidianite: Lucy if you're bored then I'll turn the movie off. Lucy:I'm not bored... I'm just a little bit sleepy... Sidianite: Then I'll turn the movie off and you can get some sleep. Lucy:alright... Sidianite:*sighs and kisses her cheek* Goodnight Lucy. Lucy:*Blushes*N-Night... *She whispered quietly* Sidianite: You can sleep on this bed. *he presses a button and another bed forms next to the TV* Night Lucy. Lucy:*She nodded*Night... *Goes to the other bed and curls into the blankets, going to sleep.* Sidianite:*lays down in his bed and passes out* Lucy:*couldn't really sleep yet, since she was thinking.*... *She finally fallen asleep from just thinking*... Sidianite:*starts mumbling in his sleep* Lucy:*watching up since she wasn't in a deep sleep, her ears twitched*?.. Sidianite: *she could only hear a few words come out* I'm not a failure...I'm a good kid...why didn't you accept me...dad? Lucy: *Frowns, going over to Sidianite**-in her mind- I want to protect him... Make him happy... That's my goal now...* *She sits beside him, gently and softly pets his head.*... Sidianite:*wakes up slowly* Huh? Lucy: Sorry to have woken you up, I didn't mean to... Sidianite:*rubs his eyes* It's fine...what are you doing sitting on my bed though? Weren't you asleep? Lucy:You were mummbling in your sleep. As I am a fox, I can kinda hear you from where I was sleeping... I wasn't fully asleep yet... Sidianite: Oh...Did I say anything? Lucy:*she frown a bit*Well... I don't like to repeat anything you said, I wasn't really trying to listen, it would be rude... But, you did say things... *she looks to him* Sidianite: I mentioned my father didn't I? Lucy: A bit, but isn't wasn't truly about your father, but how he had thought of you... You thought you were a good kid... Sidianite:*sits up* When I was a child, I was nice. He didn't like that though. When it became clear I wasn't gonna become his definition of mean he ignored me and went straight to my brother. You could call me the poltergeist of my family. Lucy: Being nice is a good thing through... *she frowns a bit*... Sidianite: HE wanted a soldier not a pansy he would say...well he got his wish, too bad it backfired on him. Lucy:*she frowns* A soldier can still be nice. Anyone who is nice isn't always a pansy.... Sidianite: He didn't think so...but thank you for saying that. Thank you very much. Lucy:*blushes a little*Your welcome... Sidianite: *hugs her, and he could be heard crying* Lucy:*Concern, she hugs him and pets his head*S-Sidianite... Sidianite: *he's smiling* Thank you Lucy. *he wipes his tears* Lucy:Sidianite... Your welcome. Sidianite:*looks at her oddly* Lucy:*Confuse a little, looking at Sidianite as she seem to felt her heart skip a beat it seem. Her cheeks blushed a tiny bit.* Sidianite:*kisses her cheek* Lucy:*Blushes a bit from the kisses on her cheeks*... Sidianite:*stops kissing her cheek and hugs her* Lucy:*blushing, but hugs him in return.* Sidianite: I know we just met and all...but I like you... Lucy:*Blushes bright red almost from hearing those words*S-Sidianite... Sidianite: If you don't that's f-f-fine...*he puts a hood over his head, to hide his face, which was starting to turn red if she noticed* Lucy:*she blushes, before gently touching his cheeks, smiling a little*I-I like you too, Sidianite... Sidianite: Hm?! Y-you do? *he takes the hood off to reveal his face, which is now a bright red* Lucy:*Her face was just as bright red as his*Y-Yes... *She leans into him gently* I had picked to follow my feelings... So that I may protect you from things that harm you... Sidianite: *he tilts her head to meet his eyes and he smiles* I'll be happy knowing I got someone to help me. I'll protect you too. Lucy:*she looks up at him, looking into his eyes as she smiles* And I'll be happy knowing I got someone to help me too, Sidianite. Sidianite:*leans in, closing his eyes* Lucy:*Leans in as well, closing her eyes also.* Sidianite:*gently kisses her* Lucy:*Kisses him in return* Sidianite:*pulls away and nuzzles her* Lucy:*Smiling as she nuzzles him as well.* Sidianite: I l-lo...*he shakes his head* Go ahead and sleep wherever you'd like. Lucy:*Confuse a tiny bit, but smiles a little*Alright... Sidianite: *lays down* Lucy:*smiles, laying with him and nuzzles him gently.* Sidianite:*smiles in his sleep* Lucy:*Close her eyes as she sleeps, hugging him gently* Sidianite:*sighs* Lucy:*sleeping peacefully as she nuzzles him gently* Sidianite: Night Lucy...I love you... Lucy:*Smiles in her sleep, her tail sway a little.*... (Can I skip to the next day?) (Yep) -the next day- Sidianite:*Wakes up and sees Lucy next to him* H-hi Lucy...you chose this bed to sleep? Lucy:*Yawns a little, having wake up to Sidianite's voice, she smiles sleepy.* It's peaceful when I sleep in this bed with you... *She was still tired.* Sidianite: *kisses her forehead and sits up* Still sleepy eh? Just keep sleeping. Lucy:*She smiles, hugging Sidianite and just lay on him a little as she falls back to sleep.* Skull Headband piece: She seem to really like you... Sidianite: I really like her too. Why do you ask skullface? Skull Headband Piece: I wasn't asking, I was stating... *The eyes closed*It's a nice sight to see she finally stop mourning over the stupid choices of her parents and truly is holding her own choices for once. Sidianite: Glad to see you not yelling at her too. Skull Headband Piece: Cause I figure you would fix the issue she had these passing weeks far better than me... I never understood mortal feelings very well.... That is why I wasn't able to help her, I don't understand what it is like to be betray... Sidianite: You've never felt betrayal? Skull Headband Piece: nope, never felt Betrayal. I was trapped, but I wasn't betray into being trapped. Sidianite: Mmm...Oh well. Be thankful you weren't. It's not a nice thing to be betrayed. Skull HeadBand Piece: I can't pick which is worse, being trapped or being betrayed... Sidianite: Being betrayed. That's worse. Skull HeadBand piece: I rather be betrayed then being trapped forever. Sidianite: When betrayed...people doublecross you. They never trust you. Skull Headband Piece:*chuckles*Not like that isn't true already, I'm a demon. Have you forgotten? Sidianite: I meant you can never trust them. Skull Headband Piece:*Chuckles* We demons never have trusted anyone. Sidianite: *sighs* Does that Gem speak? Skull Headband Piece: Rarely... She only speaks when she feels the need to... Other then that, she is silent... Sidianite: I see...I'm gonna wake up Lucy. Skull Headband Piece: If you want to. Lucy:*sleeping.* Sidianite:*gently shakes her* Wake up... Lucy:*Starts waking up*Mmm Sidianite: Wakeywakey Lucy Lucy:*rubs her eyes*Mmm? *She looks to Sidianite* Sidianite: Look whose awake Lucy:*Blushes a tiny bit*... Sidianite: Sleep well?*sits her up* Lucy:*She nodded* Sidianite: You're quiet al of a sudden...are you alright? Lucy:Y-Yea, I'm fine... Sidianite: *sighs* Are you sure? Lucy:*She nodded, smiling a little.* Sidianite: *kisses her* Lucy:*blushes a little, before returning the kisses.* Sidianite: *pulls away* So what do you wanna do today? Lucy:I... um... I don't know... *Blushing* Sidianite: Wanna go out? Lucy:Sure. *Blushing a little.* Sidianite: Cool. I'm gonna go change. *he gets up and leaves, he comes back wearing a red trenchcoat* huh. This thing still fits me. That's good. Lucy:*smiles a little, standing up.* Sidianite: This is my old trenchcoat Lucy. Think I might have to clean it though. Lucy:*She smiles*Alright. Sidianite: So where do you wanna go? This place is rather big, but it tends to get lonely. Lucy:Hm... *thinking* I havn't been to a lot of places before... How about... Somewhere like a park? Sidianite: Sounds good. Lucy:*nods* Sidianite: How do we get there? Lucy:Hm... *thinking* Sidianite: I have an idea. Lucy:Hm? *looks to him* Sidianite:*picks her up* I'll carry you. Lucy:*Hugs Sidianite, blushing* O-Okay. Sidianite:*Walks out, and steps on a strange-looking board* I wonder if this thing still works. Lucy:*hugs close to Sidianite.* Sidianite: hold on tight. This thing is fast.*he stamps on it and they fly off* Lucy:*holds tightly onto Sidianite.* Sidianite:*eyes wide, he smiles and slows it down slightly* I think it's a little too fast. Anyway, it'll be smooth sailing for now. Lucy:*looks to Sidianite, nodding as she smiles*Alright. Sidianite: O~k so when do we stop? Lucy:Well... um... *Sweatdrop, thinking* Sidianite: Stupid question. *Stops* Told you it was fast. We're nowhere near the prison anymore. Lucy:*Has a sweatdrop, nodding* Sidianite: This area is populated. noone recognizes my jacket anymore either. Oh yeah there's a park right there too. Lucy: Alright *she nodded* Sidianite:*stamps on his board and it flies into the park, he steps off of it and sets her down* Lucy:*She stood up on the ground, making sure her skirt is fine* Sidianite: *dusts off his coat and looks at her* Wanna take a walk? Lucy:Sure. *smiles* Sidianite: *holds her hand* So shall we start walking? Lucy:*she nodded, holding his hand* Sidianite:*starts walking* Lucy:*Walks with him* Category:Roleplays